Digital projection systems may be used to display a still or video image, or to enable the image to be viewed simultaneously by a large or small audience. As digital projectors become smaller and more versatile, they may be used in a variety of different environments and positions, either temporarily or as a permanently mounted fixture. In any environment, access to the internal components of the projector may be hindered by the projector design, or the orientation of the projector, making routine maintenance, repair, or upgrading of the projector more difficult.